


Ostentatious

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GIRLee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u





	Ostentatious

     “Excuse you!” Junghee exclaimed, snatching her neckline from Eunsook's fingers. "Dinner first!"

     "Pfft! As if," Eunsook sniggered. "I have better goods, luv. I was just curious if these were real," she said cupping Junghee's cute B cups before the other woman could protest the shade.  

     "You didn't have these back in highschool."

     "I've always had them," screeched Junghee pushing Eunsook's hands away. Crossing her arms against encroaching digits, the undersides of her breasts tingling. "They were just never as - as - _ostentatious_ as yours!"

     "Ostentatious?" Eunsook laughed. "Is that what they call double Ds these days?"

     "Bite me," Junghee declared sullenly, pouting at the other's rather impressive chest.

     "Before or after dinner?" Eunsook asked suggestively. Laughing at the colour suffusing Junghee's face.

     “After,” Junghee mumbled.


End file.
